Sera/Approval
Sera's Disposition The player can tell generally how Sera feels about the Inquisitor by engaging her in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where her greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-30 to -75): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor with "Piss up a rope." or "Frigging what? or "What, then?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Cold (-5 to -29): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor with "Uh-huh?" or "Well, you're here." or "Something you want?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Neutral (-5 to 34): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"Sitting and waiting. Great, yeah?" ::*"Her Gracious Ladybits." (female Inquisitor only) ::*"Ser Lordybloomers." (male Inquisitor only) ::*"Your wish is something something." ::*Hey, it's you again. ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Warm/Friendly (35 to 125): ::Sera may use one of the "Neutral" set of greetings, but is more likely to use one of the following: ::*"Can't wait, what's on?" ::*"Back, yeah? Always good." ::*"Love seeing you, yeah?" ::*"There's you, yes?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." Cutscenes I thought it'd be bigger. Haven only, first attempt to speak to her... :Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down. ::No approval changes :They're too busy to look up where the real questions are. ::*We'll help them all see. ::*You think it should be easy. (changes next line & romance option) - ::*What questions are those? :Sound good to you, all touched Lady Herald? / I think I'll like you, Lady Herald. Maybe you are a little touched, yeah? *''(Romance)'' I think I'll like you too. - No approval change (Male Inquisitor) ::*''(Romance)'' You staying sounds very good. / I think I'll like you too. - ( for Dwarf or Qunari Inquisitor) ::*We'll succeed. We have to. - ::*Sounds good to me. - ::*I only care about stopping it. - What'd I step in? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold if not recruited before Skyhold or if recruited but not spoken to in Haven :Andraste, what'd I step in? ::*I didn't expect it either. ::*Andraste? Not an elven god? (Elf only) - ::* If she answers, let me know. (Non-elf only) ::*You knew this'd be strange. :Varies depending on previous choice, but next choices are always the same. ::No approval changes :It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play. (will be different if she was flirted with at some point) ::Q Do you believe or not? ::*''(Romance)'' Thanks for the "pretty" part. (only shows up if she was flirted with at some point) ::*I need hope, not selfishness. - ::*Pick whatever cause you want. ::*I need doubters like you. - :Varies depending on previous choice, but next choices are always the same ::*''(Romance)'' I hope there's more you want. - ( for Qunari Inquisitor) ::*Faith may decide much of this. ::*Just follow orders, crazy. ::*That almost makes sense. Pranks Skyhold, requires +35 Sera's tarot card changes to its alternate after this scene :I'm thinking pranks. Set a few up. Knock a few down. You in or not? ::No approval changes :Pissed off and fired up is better than dreary bleary. Come on! ::*''(Romance)'' Time with you sounds like fun. - ( for Qunari or Dwarf Inquisitor) ::*No, grow up. (end) - ::*Yes, I'm in. - ::*You go ahead without me. (end) :What, the desk? Oh yes! Center of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do... ::*Great, so what do we do? - ::*I won't diminish my general. - :W'hat, just the door? Where she greets every important idiot! Yes!' ::*All right, what do we do? - ::*I can't mock my diplomat. - :Solas: Who is up there? ::*Run! - ::*It's the Inquisitor and Sera. - :Sera's next line of dialogue and the choices on the wheel both vary based on whether you carried out at least one of the pranks above. ::*I should appear respectable. ::*Anything to keep us inspired. (appears only if you did at least one of the three pranks) - ::*It's just not me. (appears only if you did NOT do any of the pranks) ::*You don't make a lot of sense. Ugh, that place. Skyhold, after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts... :And Coryphefuss, right in the dangle-bag! ::No approval changes :Ugh, that place. Should have just thrown in some bees and slammed the doors. ::*We made important decisions. ::*Earwigs. That'd stop a ball. - ::*That wouldn't have helped. :That and Briala being an idiot. The whole thing would've gone different if that little piss-up wasn't in the middle. ::*It's not that simple. - ::*The empress was right. / But Briala is in charge now. / Gaspard put an end to that. - ::*Their mistakes made it worse. - After Here Lies the Abyss :Heard what went on in that Fade thing. What you think went on. Can't even start to believe that business. ::*A difficult time for everyone. - ::*Seeing is believing. - ::*All I know is we lost people. - :They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended. ::*What do you remember?/What was the Blight like? - ::*That's called planning ahead. - ::*I only care if they're useful. - Inquisition cookies Skyhold, friendship cutscene updates Codex entry: Sera :I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff. ::*(Romance) I'm ready for anything - ::*Other options: No approval changes :They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh! I frigging still hate cookies! ::No approval changes :Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid. ::Q Emmald was nice. Why hate her? (repeat) ::*Baking sounds nice, but here? (leads to 'Plus if they were bad') ::*I think that's a great idea. (leads to 'Anyway') ::*I like you, but not cookies. (leads to 'Anyway') ::*That is stupid, and immature! (leads to 'Bullshit!') ::Plus if they were bad, we could throw them at people? These are really bad. Frigging raisins. :::*I am laughing, but it's good. - :::*Throwing them sounds like fun! - :::*You don't need this. Nor do I. ::Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah? :::*I look forward to it. - :::*Once was enough. ::Bullshit! And I'm trying to say I like it here! I thought you'd want to know that, and eat my shitty cookies! :::*I'm annoyed but also grateful! - :::*Hold on, let's calm down! - :::*I need allies, not brats! - After What Pride Had Wrought :So! Test done, you're still you. We can leave these lies behind. ::Q This threat was a test? :::* Never again, you hear me? - :::(other options have no approval change.) :I mean, it just makes sense, right? ::* You're insulting our heritage! - ::* But what if even some is true? - ::* I believe it was all true. - ::* I agree it was all lies. - (If didn't choose "I agree it was all lies."...) : You're the frigging Herald of Andraste! Every time you open your mouth, you'll sound like an idiot. :** But it's important. - ::* I've said I'm not her Herald. - ::* It wouldn't be the first time. - ::* That hasn't stopped you. - (OR if the Inquisitor is an Elf and in a relationship with Sera...) : This doesn't fit it. It can't fit. I'm not elfy. So say you're kidding, and we can go back to our weird-enough normal? Please, name? * Why is this too much for you? ::* I'm an elf. I can't look away. (relationship ends) ::* For you, anything. (relationship continues) ("Why is this too much for you?"...) : So take it back. Just Say you'd rather look ahead. That's all. ::* I'm an elf. I can't look away. (relationship ends) ::* For you, anything. (relationship continues) Investigate. Tell me about your background If the Herald has flirted with Sera at any point in the game, the next time this branch is selected. :*Who trained you? ::No approval changes *Where are you from? (Codex Updated: Sera) ::*No ties worth mentioning? ::*I can make evasive jokes, too. ::*Don't keep secrets. - :*It's nice knowing other elves. (elf only) - ::No approval changes :*You're different for an elf. (non-elf only) ::No approval changes Tell me about your "friends." After The Verchiel March is completed, this branch will be listed as "Is your group still active?" Q1 & Q2 will be removed if not asked previously. :Q1 What does your group do? ::*You pretend that's moral? - ::*Good to know. ::*So you're also killers? :Q2 I expected people from you. ::First set of choices have no approval changes ::Free payday. And free blame, right? But, whatever. (varies depending on previous choice, but next choices are always the same) :::*Well, as long as it works. - :::*I still don't get it. - :::*Sounds like a con. - :Q3 Was there ever a "Red Jenny?" ::No approval changes available after the '''Pranks' scene...'' :Q4 Do your pranks achieve much? ::It's inspiring. Even if it sometimes goes tits up and they take a hit back. You know, like Haven? *Investigate. ::::No approval changes :::*I'm the Herald. You're a thief. (faithful Inquisitor only) - :::*That's actually a fair point. - :::*You believe weird things. - After In Hushed Whispers / Champions of the Just Her lines vary depending on which quest was completed, but no dialogue choices result in approval changes Why did you really join me? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold :What do you mean? To help people. (different if she's been flirted with) ::*Seems like there's more to it. - ::*Are you really sure of that? ::*I don't believe you. - Concerns about my magic use? Available after a mage inquisitor has chosen a specialization. :You shouldn't be scary. You're the Inquisitor. ::Q Why are you frightened? (repeat) ::*It's a burden I must bear. - ::*Not even a little? For fun? - ::*Our enemies should be scared. - ::*''(Romance)'' I would never disappoint you. - Worried I'm a champion now? Available if a warrior inquisitor becomes a champion. :Covered it, right? Don't be a shit like a chav-alierer. You're better than that. ::Q What do chevaliers do? (repeat) ::*I'll live up to my own title. - ::*Different titles. Stop worrying. ::*It isn't up to you. - Ready to talk about yourself? Requires some amount of high approval. :Q So, where'd you hate cookies? :They didn't give two squirts about who or what you were. It was all what you did. ::*Thanks for trusting me. - ::(Only works the first time.) ::(other options have no approval change.) Prompted Conversations What's going on with your face? Only if the Vallaslin is removed by Solas. :So, what's going on with your face? You go off with Solas, and now your elfy dealies are gone. ::* I don't want to talk about it. (ends conversation) - ::* Solas explained what they are. :Nobody knows anything about "real elves" except they're gone. ::* I agree, it's pretty stupid. - :::(other options have no approval change.) You don't fit the Inquisition. No approval changes ::* You should leave. (Sera leaves the Inquisition permanently) ::* You're right. You should stay. (Sera stays with the Inquisition) Red Jenny's Caches These caches won't be there unless Sera is in the active party. When one is found, '' , 128 XP, and Influence (80). The first one found will update her codex entry.'' * The Hinterlands - Dwarfson's Pass, on top of the hill where The Tempter Burns landmark is located. Face SW from the landmark and go around the other side of the boulder. * The Hinterlands - Redcliffe Village, walk around to the backside of the female merchant's shop ("Market"). Find it tucked near some lumber. * The Hinterlands - Old Simeon's Cave (southwest of the Forest Camp), just inside on the right. There's a Fade rift inside the cave. * Crestwood - In the cave that is furthest south on the map (SE of the dragon's tower). * Crestwood - In the 'twin' caves West of Three Trout Farm Camp and across from the Astrarium cave, approximately halfway in, and behind a stalagmite grouping. * Exalted Plains - Enavuris, surrounded by the ruined arches, where one of the Fade Rifts is located (near the spot marked by the Map of Enavuris). * Exalted Plains - Riverside Garrison, outside of the garrison behind the wall with the stairs down to the Fade Rift is a large rock, behind the rock is the cache. * Emprise du Lion - On a wooden walkway in the Sahrnia Quarry near the landmark. * Emerald Graves - Giant's cave to the south-west of the Southfinger Tower and just north of the Mathalin's Tree landmark. The Verchiel March See the quest page In the Field * Flirting with Scout Harding while Sera is in active party - * Complete "A Healing Hand" (Redcliffe Village) with Sera in active party - * Complete "Agrarian Apostate" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "Hunger Pangs" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "In the Elements" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "Shallow Breaths" with Sera in the active party - * Convince Enchanter Ellandra (My Lover's Phylactery) to join the Inquisition by having Vivienne intervene with Sera in the active party - Category:Guides